


Immunity

by MusictoMii



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusictoMii/pseuds/MusictoMii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco isn't as immune to Harry's antics as he likes to believe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request for a friend, and stemming from a conversation we had.

"Potter, what the hell are those?"

Draco Malfoy stared disdainfully at the colored bracelets that adorned the smaller boy's wrist. Harry, upon hearing his boyfriend's words, grinned cheerfully, pulling the rings off and laying them flat on his open palm.

"They're called Silly Bandz! Each color is shaped like something different!"

Draco looked down his nose at them before raising a delicate blond eyebrow. "And where exactly did you find _Silly Bandz_ that represent the four Hogwarts houses?"

Harry's grin widened. "Oh, it was easy. You remember how I spent winter break at the Burrow?" Draco nodded. "Well, we spent one of the days in muggle London. One of the shops we went to had hundreds of these things, but none of them were the right shapes and colors. So, I just bought a bunch of them and transfigured them when I got back!"

Draco looked at him blankly, before letting out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like, "you're an idiot." He shook his head, giving Harry one last disbelieving stare, then returned to the books laid out on the table before them.

The next few moments passed in relative silence, disturbed only by the quite snapping sound of Harry replacing his rubber bracelets to his wrists. Draco was just beginning to lose himself in the visual motions of the upcoming Charms unit (one of his favorite subjects despite how vehemently he may protest against such claims), when he felt Harry gently take his left hand in both of his own, and lower it into the raven's lap.

Draco fought hard, but despite his best efforts, felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, effectively shattering his indifferent composure. He chanced a quick glance sideways at the smaller boy, then did a double take when he noticed what was about to be done to his hand.

Harry had replaced all but one bracelet to his own wrists and was currently stretching a red Gryffindor lion as he gently held the blond's fingers together with his free hand. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously when Harry began to move the bracelet closer to his hand, then tensed when he realized the raven's intentions.

"I am _not_ wearing that thing, Potter."

Harry blanched, glancing up innocently through his eyelashes. Draco glared. With a sigh, Harry placed the lion on his thigh before once again, gripping Draco's hand in both of his. He raised their hands, settling them gently against his chest and proceeded to pout up at the taller boy.

"Please, Draco?" He dropped his head to place a small kiss the the blond's knuckles.

"No."

"For me?" He kissed him again, lips lingering slightly longer.

Draco's glare deepened. "I'm not a woman."

Harry pouted up at him, and despite Draco's best attempts, he could feel his resolve weakening. Harry, sensing his progress, blinked at the blond widely, sticking his lower lip out a fraction of an inch more.

Draco felt his lip briefly twitch upwards and inwardly cursed himself. There was no way that the raven hadn't caught the slip, and Draco was proven right in the next moment as Harry's eyes shone brightly, a large grin splitting his face, before he found himself being pulled down for a chaste kiss.

As he was released, Draco felt the bracelet slip over his hand to rest loosely around his wrist. Glancing down at it once, Draco shifted his gaze to the lone green ring around Harry's own left wrist, and let out a long sigh. With a slight shake of his head, Draco once again returned his attention to his Charms book, and despite his previous protests, did not once make any moves to remove the small, rubber bracelet.


End file.
